


Cuddles in the Night

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Just some fluffy crap i wrote, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, bout time i wrote some irl beatles stuffff, early 60s, gasp and there was only 1 bed, hhhhgggg starrison is my lifeforce, i dunno i didn't do any reseach for this, is that a tag?, like sometime 1964-65????, love confessions???, pol and jon are being gay else where, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: Sharing a room ain't too bad





	Cuddles in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!! :D sorry for spelling mistakes I wrote this a 12 am.

It was dark of night in their hotel room. They couldn’t see anything.

Only feel.

They could feel their cheap hotel sheets, it was only a one night stay after all.

They also felt each other under said covers. Seamlessly woven between each other in a tight loving cuddle.

Then there came a slight stirring, then a small sleepy voice.

“I love you George, I really do” He spoke slightly below a whisper but loud enough for the guitarist to hear.

Then came a reply.

“I know, Ringo. I love you too’’ Was the reply, soft and sleepy but dripping with love and affection for the drummer.

And after that they fell asleep in each other’s arms, tight and safe and knowing their passion true.

And like love that’s all they need.


End file.
